Ikumi Mikamoto
|} Ikumi Mikamoto is a Shade currently working as Tsubaki's "Meister" in the Shadow Army. He stands out as one of the current antagonists of the fanfiction, and shares a nasty rivalry with Black☆Star. Personality Ikumi has a somewhat calm and collected personality, and doesn't often show anger. Like other Shades, he shares a hatred of the DWMA and those who associate with it. The reason behind this is unknown. Ikumi is a very honest person. As Stein pointed out, he is known for his honesty. This can also back fire, making him look manipulative and cruel, though he actually the opposite, objecting to the killing of innocent people. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: '''Ikumi is known commonly as the Chain Samurai, due to his weapon form being a katana and a wakizashi connected via a chain. He has expert ability with these weapons, coming close to defeating Black☆Star with them during their second battle in the courtyard. '''Strong Wavelength: Ikumi is also a practitioner of Soul Menace, a technique used by Stein and Black☆Star. By resonating with his own soul, he can drive his Soul Wavelength into an opponent's body, causing direct or internal damage. He is very proficient at it, having created his own technique with it called Soul Blast. '''Weapon Manifestation: '''Ikumi, like other Shades, has the ability to manifest his own weapon form, as though one were fighting in his own soul. He displays a complete mastery of it, being able to compete with Black☆Star almost fairly easily. '''Physical Fitness: '''Being a Shade, he is shown to be fit enough to take on several Kishin eggs at once, and defeat them all. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He is capable of performing combinations of attacks with his physical body and swords. '''Expert Tactician: '''He often makes the tactical plans of the group he is working with, and knows how to best utilize a person's abilities and powers. He is also capable of seeing and countering a disadvantage that could cost a battle, as shown when he sends a force around the other side of Kuregai hill to distract the enemy and make them think they got surrounded when they were distracted with the Main Force. Relationships Teina Raito The two appear to be friends, as she pretended to be his weapon partner while he infiltrated the DWMA. He was capable of wielding Teina perfectly,and showed some skill using her. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Personality wise, Ikumi and Tsubaki are not completely similiar, though it can be said she looks up to him. He is also shown to care somewhat about her, including introducing her to strawberry daiquiris, the only form of alchohol she actually drinks. He shows her more kindness than he does to probably anyone else in the Fanfiction, even going as far as to reassure her that her friends would one day think she was right. She shows the same to him. It can be said that the two care deeply about each other, as Tsubaki treats him fairly affectionately, and he does treat her with more caring than many others in the story. Black☆Star He seems to share a nasty rivalry with Black Star. Upon first meeting Black Star challenges him to a fight, and despite his constant rejection, was ignored until he gave in. He beat him easily in the first fight, though both later revealed they were actually holding back. After the revelation that he was working for the Shadow Army, he and Black Star engage in another fight,in which Black Star tells him that he can't forgive Ikumi for turning Tsubaki against him. Ikumi responds by saying he only told her the truth and to think about it, but had nothing to do with the actual decision. After a short but extremely pushed fight, Black Star (barely) defeats Ikumi, knocking him out, only to pass out a moment later himself. Both have decided they are going to fight again to settle the score. Red☆Star Ikumi and Red Star first meet in his home village, where Ikumi questions his morality. Ikumi had a huge rivalry with Red Star due to the fact that he massacred his home village for payment, and claimed he was going to save Red Star's soul by ending his life. Ox Ford Ox and Ikumi do not share much of a relationship, though Ox was the assigned protege of Ikumi during his infiltration. Mifune Mifune mentions having fought with Ikumi before, for unknown reasons. It is unknown whether the two are actually enemies or not, but Mifune seems to know the exact amount of power Mikamoto posesses. Yuki Keito Same as Ikumi hates all reapers, Yuki shares the opposite hatred. The two engage in a battle in Episode 11 that quickly turns one-sided, but he manages to turn the tide via Animal Blade Attack: Wolves, by resonating with Tsubaki. History Before joining the Shadow Army, Ikumi was considered a hero except within his home village, who saw him as a monster. He was known as the Chain Samurai because of his weapon form. He has had a brief history with the Star Clan, as he fought with Red Star, who had escaped annihilation by the team of meisters and carried on the mercenary work. Part in the Story The Shadow Army Arc Ikumi is first seen entering the DWMA with Teina Raito, though he quickly ends up in a brief scuffle with Black☆Star. He defeats him easily, and quickly finds the protege, Ox Ford. They quickly form a recruitment list. He is seen in Library soon afterward, in which Black Star and Tsubaki burst in. Black Star wonders what he has and they engage in a tug-of-war until Tsubaki stops it. After Tsubaki is rejected by Soul and attacked by Jeffy the Killer, he saves her and Teina gives Tsubaki the kishin's soul. He then tells her the reason Soul had to reject her so badly, and tells her to think about other options. When asked how he got the information, he replies that he has his sources and leaves. He is next seen by the pub, and tells Tsubaki he is glad she made it. They recieve instructions from Lord S, and plan to rendezvous with each other in 3 hours and free an imprisoned shade in the DWMA. However, Ox gets caught by Spirit, and they are forced to rendezvous early, in which they release Vlad Impalous, and flee from Death City. However, Mikamoto doesn't take part in the actual freeing, as he engages Black☆Star for the second time. Mikamoto is barely defeated, but manages to escape with his life. Afterwards, he recounts his battle with Red Star, and questions whether Black Star is going down the same path. He is partnered with Tsubaki and told to make her a Death Scythe, and he quickly masters her enchanted Sword mode. They make a bargain with Witch Kureneko as well. He takes part in the Battle of Kuregai Hill, and saves Tsubaki from Death the Kid. During the covert operation to retrieve the Statue of Montezuma, Container of One Million Souls, he fights with Yuki Keito and barely defeats him by resonating with Tsubaki. He is there with Tsubaki when she speaks with Kid, and after he upsets her, tells Kid to grow up, reminding him that she was the only friend he had there. He manages to convince Kid to withdraw from the war and admit that Tsubaki was, in fact, his friend. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shades